


Territories

by Miso



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: (at least. theres a breeding kink at play), Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Breeding, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, and for the second chapter we have, hoooooooo boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso
Summary: Hosea's sick of Molly being on his turf.





	1. External Interference

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD THIS TOOK ME ALL DAY AND IM SO TIRED. words dont look like words anymore rip
> 
> ANYWAY i love territorial!hosea gettin pissy abt molly pushing in on HIS territory (ie dutch) and making a Point of not letting her. i also really REALLY like slutty bottom dutch hhhhhhhhheh

Between Sean and Molly, Hosea had to wonder what it was about Dutch that drew annoying at best and useless at worst Irish expatriates to him. Sean wasn't a bad kid, per se. He was a damn good shot and when he put his mind to things, he had his purposes. He was annoying, immature, obnoxious, and about as intelligent as a rock, but he wasn't that bad. Hosea tolerated him.

The problem was Molly. Fucking Molly. That girl could choke and Hosea would thank whatever deity took her out. She refused to perform any sort of chores around camp, couldn't handle a gun, couldn't ride a horse, couldn't fish, couldn't cook, couldn't do anything. She mostly hung off of Dutch like a tick, looking pretty and not doing much else. She was easy on the eyes- even Hosea could admit that- but that was all she had going for her, and he couldn't for his life understand what Dutch saw in her. Maybe she stroked his ego by virtue of existing, following him around like a lost dog and constantly cozying up to him, staring at him and smiling dreamily. Hosea hated it.

He was jealous, and he'd be the first to admit it. Dutch was his first, and he didn't particularly like this girl coming out of nowhere and muscling in on his territory. Every time Molly went off on some lengthy, rambling tangent about how perfect and wonderful and beautiful Dutch was, Hosea seethed. He knew all of it already. He'd kissed him first, touched him first, loved him first. He knew, deep down, that Dutch still loved him, and Molly was a fling at best, but goddammit, she was on Hosea's turf. The idea that Dutch had made love to her- that she had seen him the way only Hosea was meant to- it made him sick from anger and envy. He couldn't stand for it. He wasn't going to stand for it.

It was a chilly evening when he grabbed Dutch by the wrist and- however gently- pulled him away from camp, out of view of the prying eyes of their crew. "Hosea?" Dutch had asked, about 100 yards outside of camp, as he was dragged deeper into the woods surrounding Horseshoe Overlook. "Um... where we goin'? Shouldn't we have grabbed the horses, or... told people where we were-"

"Absolutely not."

Hosea's steely tone was... alarming and unusual. "O...kay. Will you at least tell _me_ where you're draggin' me off to?" Dutch continued, still following Hosea deeper into the woods and quietly hoping they could find their way back. it felt like it had been an eternity before they stopped, and Hosea backed Dutch against a boulder nearby. "Um..."

"Tell me something, Dutch." Hosea ran his palms over Dutch's shoulders gently. "When you're with Molly, do you think about me?"

"... Is that what all this is about?" Dutch bit his lip despite himself, swallowing a moan as Hosea teased his fingers under his vest. "I... sometimes, yeah, I do." He trembled a little. "Why?"

"Because," Hosea murmured, his fingers deftly unbuttoning Dutch's vest and letting it fall to the ground, "I feel like you've forgotten what it is I do for you."

"What?" Dutch's hands moved to Hosea's shoulders. "Hosea, I-"

"I know. You love me. And I love you." Hosea kissed Dutch's neck softly, his lips gentle against that beautiful porcelain skin, pale in the moonlight. "But I refuse to let her muscle in where she doesn't belong. You're mine. Always have been. Always will be." Dutch shivered as Hosea unbuttoned and removed his shirt, the cold night air like a slap on his skin. "And I will not," Hosea moved a hand up to tangle into Dutch's hair, "let that godforsaken bitch," he gripped and pulled, and Dutch gasped sharply, "take you away from me."

Dutch's hands gripped at Hosea's shoulders, the fabric of his vest and shirt bunching in his palms, and he shivered as those same experienced fingers unbuckled his gun belt and let it fall to the ground in a pile with his vest. "Hosea, you... if you wanted to make love you could've just asked..."

A pause. Hosea pulled back from Dutch, looking him in the eyes. "If you want me to stop, I will."

"... I never said that." Dutch reached up and caressed Hosea's cheek, then smirked playfully. "You want to mark your territory? Mark it. Show me what you can do."

"Oh, you think you're up for that?" Hosea's smile was almost intimidating. He gripped Dutch's hips and pulled him close, kissing him hard, then in a swift movement turned them around and this time pinned Dutch up against a tree, his chest pressed against it. He peppered kisses on the nape of Dutch's neck as he unbuttoned his partner's trousers, pushing them down with his undershorts in the same movement. Dutch squirmed as Hosea's hands explored every inch of his body, from his chest to his ass to his thighs and back, committing him to memory like Hosea didn't already know him better than he knew himself. "Does she do this for you?" he practically cooed into Dutch's ear, and Dutch answered with a soft moan. "She make you feel like a king? Like you should?" Hosea briefly sucked two of his fingers, before nudging them against Dutch's opening (loving the quiet gasp he got in response). "Want this?"

"Yes..."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, please!" Dutch, internally, cursed that Hosea could reduce him to this. A begging, trembling wreck, powerless to resist Hosea's touches, words, kisses. The wet fingers pressed into him and Dutch let out a sharp cry, before quickly covering his mouth. To his surprise, Hosea used his free hand to grip his wrist and move his hand.

"Don't. Not tonight. I want to hear you." Hosea's fingers moved with practiced precision. He was still gently kissing Dutch's neck and shoulders, his free hand roaming over Dutch's chest and stomach with light touches. "So beautiful," he whispered, briefly sliding his hand down to brush Dutch's cock, which seemed to have come to attention quite quickly with the gentle touches and kisses. "You get this horny this quick for her?"

"N-no..." Dutch whimpered quietly and closed his eyes, every line of his body tensing when Hosea's fingers curled _just so_ and brushed against that spot inside him, that magic spot that made him see stars and come so hard he briefly forgot his own name. His cock twitched and for a moment Dutch wondered if Hosea was just going to fuck him to orgasm with his fingers- it wouldn't be the first time- until Hosea removed his fingers from him. There was a quiet rustling of fabric, the jingle of a belt buckle. "Sorry about this. Gonna be a little gross. No grease."

Hosea spit into his palm and stroked his cock for a moment, precum already beading at the head as he teased Dutch a bit. "You want me?"

"Yes..."

"Say it."

"... God, please don't make me beg." Dutch rested his forehead against the tree, breath ragged and heavy. "Hosea, I-"

"I wanna hear you say it."

"... I want you, Hosea," Dutch whispered, embarrassment heavy in his voice.

"Louder."

"I want you." Normal volume this time, the shame fading a bit.

Blunt pressure, a sharp burn for just a moment, and pleasant fullness. Dutch panted softly as Hosea sank into him, inch by inch- god he forgot how fucking long he was sometimes, holy shit- until he was hilted inside him, arms wrapped around him as Dutch clung to the tree for dear life. "Goddamn," Hosea hissed, hips rocking slowly. "Fuck, you're so tight... she can't do this for you, can she?" he whispered, speeding up his thrusts. "She can't pin you up against something like this and fuck you until you can't see straight." Dutch whimpered and dug his fingertips into the tree trunk. Fuck. Hosea nearly pulled out- wrenching a whiny "no, please" from Dutch that sent a surge of power and heat through him- and moved shallowly. "You're mine. You've always been mine."

Dutch whined aloud and widened his stance on the forest floor, leaves and twigs rustling under his boots as Hosea leaned back almost casually and gripped his hips, hard enough that his fingertips would raise little purple bruises. "Harder," he panted, digging his nails into the fragile bark of the aging tree. "Harder, harder, please...!"

"Shhh. I'll give you harder when I want to." Hosea was trying to act like he was aloof and dark, but god, the way he shivered when Dutch begged spoke volumes. "I want you to be loud, Dutch. Let anyone who's going by know how good I make you feel." Hosea's hands moved slightly- oh god he was just grabbing Dutch's ass, holy shit- and he growled, "She make you feel this good?"

"N-no! No, she doesn't!" The desperation dripped from Dutch's voice like the sweat from his body and precum from his cock. His legs trembled as Hosea's strokes- slow, deliberate, but deep now, every inch of him buried and then sliding out- threatened to make his knees buckle. "More, Hosea, god, please...!"

"More?" Hosea moved a little bit faster. Torture. This had to be a certifiable form of torture. "She can't make you beg like this, can she? Can't take big bad Dutch and make him a helpless wreck." He let go of Dutch's ass and moved his hands up to his hips again for better leverage. Dutch yelped when Hosea slammed into him, just once, then resumed his steady rhythm. "I'm the only one, ain't I? The only one who can make you roll over and beg for me."

Dutch knew he was leaving marks in the tree. He could feel the ancient bark coming away beneath his fingertips, gashes left behind where his fingers dragged down the trunk. He re-positioned his hands, still gripping the poor thing white-knuckle, and cried out desperately when Hosea's thrusts picked up speed and strength. "Fuck, fuck, Hosea, I... y-you're- mmh!- you're gonna make me-"

"That's the point." Hosea dug his fingertips into Dutch's skin for a brief moment, then leaned over his back to whisper into his ear. "Tomorrow night, we're goin' into town, just the two of us, and I'm gonna give you everything she can't all over again." He traced his tongue against the shell of Dutch's ear, hoping Dutch could hear him speak over his own grunts and gasps. "Say my name, Dutch. Tell me how good I make you feel." He moved faster, harder, Dutch's desperate groans and whines and panting almost drowned out by the sound of their hips meeting over and over and over again. "Tell me I'm better than her."

"You're better! Fuck, you're better, Hosea, y-you're better!" The trunk of the tree almost looked like a bear had attacked it by this point, gashes lining it in various spots where Dutch's grip had slipped. "H-Hosea, Hosea, god, please, touch me, I-I'm beggin' you, touch me!"

Hosea smirked and snaked one hand around Dutch's body to grip his cock. He stroked him gently, slowly at first, then in time with the movement of his hips. "You close?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, please, please-!"

Hosea gave Dutch's length a squeeze and bit his ear gently. "Come for me."

Dutch let out a long, hoarse groan, and his cock twitched and jumped in Hosea's hand as he came, grunts and pants slipping from his lips as he did. Hosea fucked him through his orgasm, loving how Dutch squirmed and whimpered, before whispering into his ear, "M'gonna come inside you, Dutch..."

Dutch's vocabulary had left him a while ago, and the only response he could muster was a hissed "yesssssss" as he tried desperately to press back against Hosea. He practically growled as Hosea hilted himself inside him. "Yeah... deep, baby, don't waste any..."

Hosea nipped at the nape of Dutch's neck as he came inside him, panting and letting out quiet groans. "She can't do this for you either," he breathed against Dutch's skin. Dutch shuddered against him and whimpered quietly, Hosea smirked and kissed the spot on Dutch's neck he'd bit. "She can't fill you up the way you like. Breed you."

Dutch moaned and his spent cock pulsed a bit in Hosea's palm. "Yeah, you like that. That's all me, gorgeous," Hosea murmured, "You're mine. Don't ever forget it." Hosea pulled out, slow enough that Dutch's legs trembled, and admired the view for a second. He always loved the sight of Dutch sated, fucked out and trembling. "Gorgeous." He ran a hand over Dutch's ass, then spanked him, just once, leaving an angry-looking red handprint behind. Dutch gasped and bucked his hips, just a bit. Hosea tucked himself back into his pants, then picked up Dutch's clothes from the unceremonious pile they'd landed in on the floor. "C'mon. Get yourself decent."

Dutch shakily stood up straight, letting Hosea aid him in getting redressed. "I... goddamn, Hosea." He pushed his sweaty hair back away from his face. "If you were lookin' to prove a point, you... you did. Fuck." His breathing was still heavy and ragged, and he licked his lips as he shakily buttoned his shirt back up. "You, um... you meant that, about tomorrow?"

"Of course." Hosea smiled as Dutch pulled his vest on. "I mean, it only seems fair. Drag you into the forest and fuck you like an animal one night, treat you like a king the next." He waited a second for Dutch to finish redressing himself, then pulled him in and kissed him. "I love you."

"... Love you, too." Dutch melted against Hosea, putty in his hands. Like always. God, no one else could do that to him, and he loved it. The freeing feeling of not having to be in control of everything was akin to being drunk and high on morphine at the same time. Utter bliss. Hosea's hands found Dutch's waist and held him tight, their lips meeting again and again in slow, sweet kisses.

"C'mon. Let's get home. People'll ask questions."

The next morning, Dutch had to hope his embarrassment wasn't too obvious when Bill offhandedly mentioned that he'd thought he had heard a bear rutting around in the woods, scratching against a tree and making noise.


	2. Different Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosea makes good on his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOO THIS WAS WILD TO WRITE. moooost of the credit for this whole thing goes to tumblr user van-der-linde-gang (via discord!), but clayjackson on tumblr also had a hand in chapter 2's inspiration so shoutout to yall ;3 (ive been working on this all day and im Wordsed Out guys.......... english hard)

Dutch had never been happier to settle back into a real bed. Clean sheets, a nice room, warm blankets, and best of all, four walls and a door. Privacy. Closed tent flaps could only afford so much of that, after all. "So what first?" Hosea asked, removing his hat and hanging on a coat rack hook. "You hungry?"

"Not really." Dutch kicked his boots off, the spurs jangling as they plopped onto the floor. "You know what I could go for? A hot bath."

"Well, they're fifty cents downstairs. Knock yourself out."

"... I never said alone." Dutch smirked and stood, padding across the floor to Hosea and running a hand over his chest. "I've been here, Hosea, that tub's big enough for both of us..."

Hosea chuckled softly and gripped Dutch's hand. "And how do you plan on both of us sneaking in there? They won't let us go in together."

"Mm. I don't know." Dutch sighed happily as Hosea kissed his forehead gently. "But I'll figure it out. That mousy little receptionist has to walk away sooner or later."

"Might be easier if you try to creep down there. You've already got your boots off. Spurs make too much noise." Hosea gave Dutch's hand a quick squeeze. "Now, dearest, if you'll excuse me... I could use a bath myself." With a wink, Hosea disappeared out the door and down the stairs, and Dutch swore he could've swooned like some lovestruck girl. Hosea did awful things to him.

He busied himself by half-reading a book for a few minutes before slowly, quietly opening the door and tiptoeing down the stairs, just enough to take a look at the receptionist's desk. Gone. Good. Probably stepped out for a cigarette, or something. Just enough time to slip into the bath room with Hosea. He crept past the desk, keeping an eye on the window and door just in case anyone happened to be peeking in, and moved to the door. Grateful for their coded knock- three soft taps and one heavy one- he felt his heart start racing when Hosea answered with "C'mon in, dearest."

Hosea bathed in the orangey-gold glow of flame was always attractive. He was doubly attractive, though, when that was combined with suds in his hair and the way his wet skin just made him... glow. Dutch hadn't disrobed so fast in his life. "It ain't scalding hot, is it?" he asked, setting his clothes aside in a neatly folded pile. "One time I swear they nearly boiled the damn water. Kinda hurt."

"Nah. S'perfect." Hosea leaned back with his hands behind his head, looking every bit like some kind of deity. God, Dutch had fallen hard for this fool. Setting his clothes aside (and briefly noting how nice it was to have them in a neat, folded pile, as opposed to scattered around the floor haphazardly), Dutch stepped into the tub with him, sighing as he leaned back against Hosea's chest. Arms wound around his neck, and Hosea pressed a kiss to his temple. "Mmm. You deserve this, gorgeous."

"Hush. You do as much as I do." Dutch practically felt the tension melt from his shoulders as Hosea kissed him, his hands roaming just below the waterline. "We both deserve this." Hosea chuckled quietly and sat back a little, moving his hands to massage Dutch's shoulders.

"God, you're full of knots. You need this more than I do." Digging his knuckles into a particularly stubborn tension point and watching as Dutch immediately relaxed with a soft groan, Hosea smiled a little. "Good?"

"Mmmhm..." Dutch's voice was lazy and low, almost sleepy. "You're good at this. Coulda been one of them pretty bath girls."

"Nah. Don't think I was ever cut out for that." Hosea wet his hands, then gently carded them through Dutch's hair. Dutch made a low, rumbling noise, almost akin to a purr. "Shhhh. Let me take care of you. I promised," Hosea whispered, getting some extra suds on his hands and gently washing Dutch's hair for him. "You're beautiful. Dunno what I did to end up with you." Dutch answered him with another soft purr, melting like butter into Hosea's touches. Rinsing the soap from those soft ebony curls- that didn't curl so much when wet- Hosea followed the drops of water down Dutch's neck and shoulders with his lips. "Love you..."

Dutch's breath hitched for just a second, and Hosea heard him swallow a moan. "L-love you too... even if you are a massive tease."

"Oh? I'm teasing?" Hosea feigned ignorance as he gently moved his hands down Dutch's body, palms trailing down his arms, then moving to his chest and stroking there. "Didn't realize I was teasing you. Sorry about that, beautiful." His hands moved down, down, below the water, and Dutch tensed momentarily as Hosea teased his fingers along his inner thigh. "But... it'd be nice if you told me what you wanted me to do to you."

"Hosea..."

"Mmm, no, no whining. Tonight is about you." Hosea almost, _almost_ touched his cock, drawing back at the very last second. "But I have to be gentle, and you have to be quiet. Can't have water going everywhere if we're gonna make love here, and I can't have you screaming and letting the entire town know about this. I love you, but I'd rather not have someone come barging in on us with my dick in your ass."

"... Mkay," Dutch whispered, feeling his cock rally slightly with the gentle touches. "I... I don't know about you, but I don't really feel like getting out of this water."

"Me either."

"Then..."

Hosea nodded silently, kissing Dutch's shoulder and finally teasing his cock, just a bit, with his fingertips. "Gonna be a little awkward, but do you think you could get turned around? I wanna look at you."

"Well, awkward might be an understatement, but..." A bit of maneuvering, a soft "ow, dammit" when Dutch bumped his elbow against the tub, and he was firmly seated in Hosea's lap, arms around his neck. "Good?"

"Perfect, dearest." Hosea pressed a kiss to Dutch's lips, tangling his fingers into his lover's wet hair. "You feel me?"

"Mhm." Hosea's cock was already hard- hell, it had started poking Dutch in the back while he was washing his hair- and pressing quite insistently against his ass. He had to admit, the atmosphere was perfect. Warm, steamy water, the tub that practically forced Dutch to sit in Hosea's lap anyway, the soft glow of the lantern beside the table. They had barely broken the kiss, whispering against one another's lips. "I love you," Dutch murmured, hands on Hosea's shoulders, "And... god, I want you... but... how are we gonna-"

"Gently," Hosea interrupted, moving his own hands down to Dutch's hips- still speckled with the little bruises he'd raised the previous night- and gripping softly. "We're gonna do this gently, slowly, like you deserve. You're a prince. Let me love you like one."

Dutch couldn't argue. Why would he? "... Noted," he breathed, licking his lips as Hosea dotted kisses across his chest. "Fuck..."

"I'm going to, dearest, be patient." Hosea smirked against Dutch's skin and pulled him in closer, his cock still pressing very insistently against his ass. "Need you to relax. Breathe deep for me. No grease. This might hurt a little."

"After last night?" Dutch managed a chuckle. "Nah. But whatever you say."

"Cocky bastard."

"Says the man who's dick is rock hard."

"And you're not?" Hosea asked with a raised eyebrow, gently stroking Dutch's own erection, currently rested against his belly. "You want this as bad as I do."

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." Dutch smiled as Hosea gripped his hips again. "Not wastin' a lot of time tonight, huh?"

"Don't need to. We're stayin' for two nights. I have all the time in the world. C'mon, lift up a little for me..." Hosea steadied his cock as Dutch lifted his hips upward, then sank down on him with a soft moan. "Such pretty noises, baby..." Hosea left one hand on Dutch's hip and brought the other up to the back of his neck, cradling him there and pulling him in for a kiss. His thrusts were slow and shallow, almost painfully gentle, and it took all of Dutch's self-control not to meet him with harsher counterpoints. "Slow, Dutch. We're taking it slow," Hosea breathed, almost like he sensed how badly Dutch wanted things to be rougher.

"T-taking it slow doesn't mean you have to torture me... mmmh, fuck, Hosea..." Dutch exhaled sharply through his nose as he sank down a little further, taking Hosea deeper, biting his lip as Hosea trailed his fingers down his chest and stomach. "Ah, god... mmm. Forget how big you are sometimes..."

"Shh." Hosea quieted his lover with a kiss, feeling fire run through his nerves when Dutch moaned into his mouth. Hosea liked to slam him up against walls (or old trees, or rocks, or whatever was closest) and _take_ him, sure, but he almost liked this better. He loved when Dutch let him treat him well. The way he deserved to be treated. Dutch sighed quietly when the kiss broke, nuzzling into Hosea's shoulder and muffling his quiet grunts there. Hosea held him tight, hips still slowly rocking. "Feel good?"

"Yeah... mmh, god. It's gonna take me forever to get off like this, though."

"No, it won't." Hosea ran his fingers through Dutch's hair, still damp from earlier. "Just close your eyes and feel."

"What about you...?"

"Getting you off gets me off." Hosea held him a little tighter, pushed up into him a little deeper, relished the gasp and low "ohhhh, shit" this got him. "Close your eyes. Don't think. Feel."

Putting his skepticism aside, Dutch did as Hosea asked. He closed his eyes, and it felt like his sense of touch and hearing became 20 times sharper as he did. The weight and warmth of Hosea's arms around him, their chests pressed together, and _oh god, Hosea inside him_. Hosea whispered sweet nothings into his ear; "So beautiful, god, you're amazing, I love you so much, don't ever forget that." Hosea's lips occasionally met his neck, or his shoulder, and it felt like someone had lit his nerves aflame.

"Shit, Hosea..." Dutch whispered, burying his nose in the crook where Hosea's neck and shoulder joined. He smelled like heaven, warm and clean from the almost-floral soap the Valentine hotel allowed its bathers to use. "God. You're-"

Hosea rocked his hips up into Dutch a little faster, cutting his sentence short and forcing him to muffle a yelp. "Shh, baby." A hand slid between their bodies, and Dutch gritted his teeth to avoid crying out when Hosea started stroking his cock. "There... see? Feels good, right?"

"S-so good," Dutch choked behind strangled noises. "Fuck, so good..." He could feel Hosea looking at him- really, gazing at him, like he was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen- and it sent a tremor through his body. "I love you... god, I love you, Hosea..."

"I know. I love you, too." Hosea kissed Dutch's temple- all he could really reach- and wrapped his arms around him tighter. "Still better than Molly?" he whispered, his tone somewhere between teasing and icy-cold seriousness.

"S-so much b-better." Dutch gasped again when Hosea's cock brushed that magic spot inside him, biting his lip hard enough to bleed this time. "Fuck...!"

Hosea could only smile. The muscles inside his partner clenched and fluttered around him; the sudden tightness felt amazing. "Getting close?"

"K-keep doing that." Dutch whimpered and turned his head to tongue at Hosea's neck, some spots instead being christened with gentle kisses. Sitting up a little straighter, he rocked his hips back against Hosea's, a little slower than he would have liked, but finding the slow pace offset by Hosea's hand on his dick. "Fuck... this is... this is the best idea you've ever h-had... mmmh, goddamn, you're good..."

"Love how you talk when you're worked up like this." Hosea thumbed the head of Dutch's cock, watching him as his neck arched and he barely held back a desperate whine. The way he trembled said he was close, closer than he was letting on. "You can let go, Dutch. We have all night."

"But... hhhhah, shit... fuck, I... don't wanna come yet. M'close, I just... feels so goddamn _good_..."

"I'll make you feel good as much as you like." Hosea rocked upwards a little faster, ignoring the water that sloshed over the side of the tub. Tension wound in his gut. "If you come, it'll get me off, too. Promise."

"Nnh... j-just... don't pull out?"

"Why would I? I never do that..." Hosea growled a little, his self control starting to slip. "Dutch, I want you to come first, but you're makin' that difficult..."

With a sharp and nearly-too-loud groan, Dutch lost control. The tension unwound as he came, shuddering and clutching at Hosea's shoulders desperately; the warm water took the brunt of the cum dripping from his dick, but a few drops still landed on Hosea's skin, nearly indistinguishable from the water anyway. Hosea followed him over the edge not long after, still buried deep inside him, panting softly as he did. Dutch whimpered when Hosea came inside him- he always had some kind of reaction, and Hosea loved it- and as the ecstasy tapered off and their heart rates and breathing returned to normal, Dutch let out a quiet chuckle.

"What're you laughing at?"

"Mmh. Nothin'. We just have to look ridiculous. Couple of old fools jammed into the same bathtub, makin' love."

"Maybe. But I think we probably look good. I know you do. I wish you could see yourself when you come. You make the prettiest faces."

Dutch opened his mouth to speak, but found himself cut off by a gentle knock on the door. "Sir? You want some assistance?" A female voice echoed from the other side of the door, and for a second, Dutch considered that it took her long enough. Usually, the bath girls were badgering him as soon as he got settled into the water. It had to have been 20 minutes or better since he sneaked down here, never mind Hosea actually buying use of the tub.

"No, miss, I'm fine. Nearly done," Hosea responded, his voice somehow not giving away that he was still coming down from orgasm. He caressed Dutch's jaw, beckoning him in for a kiss. Dutch obliged. He was powerless to resist when it came to Hosea- the one man who could turn a powerful, charismatic leader into a trembling wreck- and he loved it. The kiss broke after a moment. "... C'mon," Hosea whispered, gently patting Dutch's hip, "We should... get dried off before anyone gets suspicious."

Hosea considered it a minor miracle that they both managed to creep back to their room undetected. Shutting and locking that door behind him was a relief. "... You know," he began, crossing the room to Dutch, who was busy disrobing again to cozy up in bed, "I think I almost like you to be quiet when we're-"

"Oh, horse shit." Dutch laughed quietly and shrugged his shirt off. "Don't give me that. We both know better. You're gonna end up deaf as anything in a couple years."

"If you haven't blown my hearing out by now, I don't think you ever will." Hosea wrapped his arms around Dutch's waist and nuzzled into his hair. "Mm. You smell good. Flowers suit you, you know?"

Dutch rolled his eyes but let out a huff of a chuckle. "Yeah, alright. Whatever you say." He elbowed Hosea in the ribs gently. "Get off me, you horny goat. Give me a little bit before you go screwin' me into the bed, too."

"What, I can't just want to hold you for a while?" Hosea stepped back all the same, watching Dutch undress. "Nice to not have to sleep in your clothes, ain't it?"

"It is," Dutch agreed, feeling Hosea's eyes on him. "You mind?"

"Dutch, my dick was in your ass about 5 minutes ago, and now you're getting bashful?"

"Not bashful. Just wondering." He dropped his undershorts and reclined buck naked atop the blankets, letting out a long sigh of relief. "God. You know how I feel about all this... civilization," the word rolled off his tongue like he'd swore, "But I gotta admit... a real bed is pretty nice." He glanced over at his partner. "Well?"

Hosea's clothing left a trail to the bed. The feeling of Dutch leaning into him was better than any warm bath or set of soft sheets could ever be. "Mine," he whispered, kissing the top of Dutch's head. "All mine."

"All yours," Dutch affirmed, "As long as you're all mine."

"Always."

The town of Valentine fell silent as night deepened, and eventually, the pair dozed off, entwined in one another.


End file.
